crash_bandicoot_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Derek Turner
Derek Turner is the supporting protagonist of "Crash Bandicoot Adventures" and another ally to Team Bandicoot. Voices * Kumiko Watanabe (Japanese; Young) * Miyu Irino (Japanese; Teenager) * Brianne Siddall (English; Young) * Haley Joel Osment (English; Teenager) * Elsa Covián (Latin American Spanish; Young) * Jerry Velásquez (Latin American Spanish; Teenager) * Chelo Molina (Castilian Spanish; Young) * Roger Pera (Castilian Spanish; Teenager) * Joël Mulachs (Catalan; Young) * Roger Pera (Catalan: Teenager) * Joëlle Guigui (French; Young) * Donald Reignoux (French; Teenager) * Johanne Léveillée (Canadian French; Young) * Marc-André Grondin (Canadian French; Teenager) * Sabine Bohlmann (German; Young) * Jan Josef Liefers (German; Teenager) * Cinzia Vallari (Italian; Young) * Gabriele Patriarca (Italian; Teenager) * Carla de Sá (Portuguese; Young) * Diogo Morgado (Portuguese; Teenager) * Rodrigo Relva (Brazilian Portuguese; Young) * Raphael Rossatto (Brazilian Portuguese; Teenager) * Liáng Bó-Yáo (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese; Young) * Wáng Chén-Huá (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese; Teenager) * Liú Yì-Zhōng (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese; Young) * Hǎo Xiáng-Hǎi (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese; Teenager) * Wong Gin-Hang (Cantonese Chinese; Young) * Dayo Wong (Cantonese Chinese; Teenager) * Lee Tae-Woo (Korean; Young) * Han Bo-Kyeon (Korean; Teenager) * Annevig Schelde Ebbe (Danish; Young) * Jens Sætter-Larssen (Danish; Teenager) * Marlies Somers (Dutch; Young) * Piet Hein Snijders (Dutch; Teenager) * Nick Atkinson (Swedish; Young) * Samuel Elers-Svensson (Swedish; Teenager) * Gunnar Hrafn Kristjánsson (Icelandic; Young; As Gunnar H. Kristjánsson) * Baldur Trausti Hreinsson (Icelandic; Teenager; As Baldur T. Hreinsson) * Sarah MacDonald Berge (Norwegian; Young) * Aksel Hennie (Norwegian; Teenager) * Adisak Nakthongsong (Thai; Young) * Namchai Chanyathitikun (Thai; Teenager) * Anya Potebnya (Russian; Young) * Il'ya Khvostikov (Russian; Teenager; As Ilya Khvostikov) * Jolanta Wilk (Polish; Young) * Jarosław Boborek (Polish; Teenager) * Mona Kortelampi (Finnish; Young) * Christopher Romberg (Finnish; Teenager) * Ádám Czető (Hungarian; Young) * Levente Igaz (Hungarian; Teenager) * Neféli Papastathopoúlou (Greek; Young) * Mihális Kouinélis (Greek; Teenager) * Yuval Hofi (Hebrew; Young) * Alon Brand (Hebrew; Teenager) * Faten Eido (Arabic; Young) * Ibrahim Gharib (Arabic; Teenager) Story Descriptions Derek is a 7 year old black boy with short, black, spiky hair, brown eyes, and wearing black glasses with clear lenses, a light blue short-sleeved shirt with a V-neck — that is also over a red long-sleeved undershirt — blue shorts, white socks, and turquoise and orange converse shoes with white laces. At age 13, Derek wears a white short-sleeved, collar-flapped, button-up shirt, a black necktie, black slacks, a black leather belt with a gold buckle, white socks, and black dress shoes, yet he retains his short, spiky, black hair, brown eyes, and black glasses with the clear lenses. During the summer, his summer outfit is the same as his traditional outfit, but without the red long-sleeved shirt. During the fall season, his outerwear is a purple long-sleeved jacket and a red newsboy cap. In both fall and winter, his outfit is a red long-sleeved turtleneck sweater, black jeans, yellow socks, and black and orange Converse shoes, along with his glasses. His winter outerwear is a green snow hat with a green pom-pom, a brown long-sleeved coat, green snow pants, red mittens, a red scarf, and black boots. When going out in the rain, he wears a yellow long-sleeved raincoat, a yellow rain hat, and red boots. At night, his pajamas consist a cream-colored short-sleeved shirt and cream-colored short pants in both the spring and the summer, along with his glasses. His pajamas are a light blue long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and pockets, light blue long pajama pants, and light blue slippers in both the fall and the winter, along with his glasses. His party outfit is a turquoise long-sleeved tuxedo jacket, an orange bow tie, a light blue long-sleeved shirt underneath a blue sleeveless vest with three black buttons, turquoise pants, black shoes, and a turquoise top hat with an orange ribbon, and sometimes carried a black cane with a gold tip, along with his glasses. At a royal ball, he wears a light blue long-sleeved ballroom coat with gold yellow epaulettes and buttons, blue pants with red lining, white gloves, and black boots with red lining, along with his glasses. His swimsuit is a pair of turquoise swimming trunks with orange lining. When going to church, he wears a white long-sleeved, collared, button-up shirt, blue pants, a blue long-sleeved jacket, light blue socks, black shoes, and a black necktie, along with his glasses. His Halloween costume is an astronaut costume consisting a white long-sleeved space suit, white space gloves, white space boots, and a fake plastic helmet, and sometimes carried a white jet pack on his back, along with his glasses. Episode Appearances Season 1 * The Cortex Scheme * Super Crash Season 2 * Dingodile and Tiny in Love * Enter Derek and Diana * Eye of the Tiger * Snake Eyes * Chicken Fun * Bandicoot in Sheep Skin * Crash Boom Bang a Cow * Bet Your Own Horse * Rat Fink * Pig Stye * Monkeying Around * Komodo Dumps * Doggone It * Crouching Dragon, Hidden Tiger * Rabbit and Bandicoot Season * Elemental and Zodiac Showdown * Project Sombra * Sombra Knows * Crash's Big Break * Sombra World * Cortex Sr.'s Revenge * Sombra's True Promise to Kylie's True Wish * Cortex's Eternal Lunar Eclipse * Cortex for Mayor Season 3 * Enter the Skull Kid * Sombra Through the Night * Moon's Tear for Fear * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 1 * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 2 * Midnight Carnival of Doom * Swamp of the South * A Monkey's Plight * Knock on Woodfall * Climb Every North Mountain * Winter Fever * Snowhead Way Out * Way Out West in the Sea * A Pirate's Life * The Great Bay Maze * East Canyon of the Dead * Ikana Castle Catastrophe * Stone Tower of Terror * Divide and Conquer * Unite and Conquer * Fight Me to the Moon * Majora's Madness * When Worlds Collide and Freeze * Day of Goodbyes * A Date to Remember * Spinful of Memories (Flashbacks and appears at the very end as a teenager) Season 4 * A Corona Call * Interdimensional Crisis * Walk the Dinosaur * You Got a True Friend in Me * Ice, Ice Baby * Rumble in the Jungle * Spy Thieves with Hearts of Gold * Real or Fake Gems * A Metarexmon Melee * The Ultimate Teasing Test * Tea Time * The Truth of the Metarexmon * The Big Break-Out * Army of Light * Two Fearless Friends * So Long Crash Movies *Crash Bandicoot Adventures the Movie Trivia *Derek is in elementary school and in 1st grade. *In Seasons 1-3, Derek starts out as a kid. Yet, in Season 3’s last episode, Season 4's first episode and the very beginning and very end of the movie, he is a teenager, while in the rest of Season 4 and the movie, he is a kid. *In the last episode of Season 3, Season 4's first episode and the very beginning and very end of the movie, Derek is in high school and in 12th grade, while in the rest of Season 4 and the movie, he is in elementary school and in 1st grade. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Male Characters